A camcorder is a conventional video signal recording and reproducing apparatus with an integrated video cassette recorder and video camera.
This kind of video signal recording and reproducing apparatus, however, has a drawback in that it cannot record and reproduce a high frequency band signal due to limitations in the physical characteristics of the recording medium and the video head (or magnetic head).
Specifically, because the quality of the material making up the recording medium used with the conventional video cassette recorder is not high enough to record and reproduce a signal of a high frequency band and because a gap of a video head is not narrow enough to record and reproduce a high frequency band, a self induction operation enabling the recording and reproducing of a high frequency band signal is impossible.
In order to overcome the drawback, a technique has been developed to record and reproduce a high frequency band signal, wherein, in a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus for processing a video signal bandwidth of approx. 5 MHZ, 2.5 MHZ is set as a reference frequency, and a frequency band of 0-2.5 MHZ is set as a low frequency band and a frequency band of 2.5 MHZ-5 MHZ is set up as a high frequency band. The low frequency band signal is then folded over the high frequency band signal for recording and the low frequency band signal can be unfolded over the high frequency band signal for reproducing.
However, there arises a problem with this technique in that severe crosstalk occurs in an area where the signals are folded due to an overlap between the low frequency band and high frequency band.
Likewise, it is possible to improve the quality of the material making up the recording medium and to vary the recording/reproducing head gap. However, this has made the product quite expensive to produce.